


My Queen

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batter/Judge/Zacharie remember all, Blood, Everybody Lives, Light Angst, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After so long, The Batter finally snaps out of his trance and realizes what he’s become.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m learning French and I remembered this game because of it so...fun. God, I should play the game again...

Tears pooled on the bleach white floor, right next to Eloha’s bright red blood, still spilling from the large hole The Batter put in her head. He meant to try and talk to her, but he had no choice. The former love of his life, lying lifeless at his feet. How had he gone so insane, to the point that he had started to senselessly attack almost anybody around him? Only as he neared the Queen, his queen, had he really started to realize what he was doing. Only after he had killed Eloha had the memories started to come back and he realized all the people he had killed. He dropped the bat he was carrying, tainted with the blood of Elsens and Eloha, falling to his knees to pull the still-warm body close to him, imagining she was still there. He could still remember her kisses and the way she comforted him if he was ever hurt. The way she took care of their Hugo and her lovely voice whispering to him ‘I love you’ every time he left to the other Zones. Was he being controlled by some entity? In a world of Spectres and Elsen bodies turning into pure sugar by burning them, it wasn’t an impossible guess. Really, all he wanted was to reverse time. To stop himself from doing what he had done. 

The Batter heard the faint sound of paws behind him and turned around to be greeted by the Judge’s permanent grin. “So, how many times has it been, Batter? I’m sure you can try and recall the number. Somewhere in the fifties? Sixties?”

“A hundred.”

“A hundred times? And you still didn’t notice?” The Judge circled around to rub his side against the Queen’s feet, purring softly. “We can go for a hundred and one if you’d like.” The Batter left Eloha on the ground, legs shaking. 

“Show me how to bring her back.” He growled, scrambling for his bat. “I’ll kill you if you don’t tell me!” The Judge disappeared in front of his own eyes and reappeared behind him, rubbing against his legs. 

“For a price.”

“I have over ten thousand credits! You can take it all if you just reset this!” The Batter swung his bat to mysteriously miss.He found himself blinded for several moments before he was placed in front of an oversized switch. 

“You’ll reset the run through, sure, but you might just arrive back where you started: mind-controlled, bloodthirsty, and you’ll just kill the Queen all over again. Or do you want to live in peace with me and Z—“ The Batter grabbed the switch and flipped it to off, blinding him once more. 

OFF.

—

Eloha sat with her underling Dedan, who was sipping tea from a cup, tiny compared to his large claws. “I do believe you are here for a reason, Dedan.” The larger man placed down the cup. 

“Yes, yes, I think I have my papers somewhere—“

“Summarize it, please. You don’t need to read me a long report.” She smiled warmly, just like she had done to every other person who sat down with her. She hated to hear her citizens so stressed.

“Y-Yes, my Queen.”

—

Welcome.

You have been assigned to a being called ‘The Batter’. 

He could recall that part so well, hearing it every time he came back to the beginning, but he never thought much of it. He remembered why he was here now. Eloha, damn. He’d have to convince the Judge somehow...or maybe he already knew. He proceeded up to the large structure and saw the familiar cat strut towards him. “I’ll get you to the Queen,” was the first thing the Judge uttered to the newly spawned Batter. “But I’d rather you travel throughout the zones first. Leave the Spectres to Dedan and the others, since that’s their job. Survey the world before returning to Eloha.”

“Understood.”

“Then go ahead. I’ll disable the puzzles for you so you won’t have to do it again.” The Judge started to walk away when the Batter called out to him. 

“How do you know this?” The Batter asked. The Judge kept his back to him. 

“It’s a little faint, but I can remember the past. Don’t think we all forget when you start again.” The Judge climbed up to the top of the building, leaving the Batter to wait for him. It felt like forever before the Judge came back to let him through. The cat dropped the Leo card at the Batter’s feet, gesturing to pick it up. “I’m sure you remember how to use it. Go ahead and go to Zone 1.” The larger man picked up the card and nodded, heading into the open building. To his side, the puzzle was completed and he walked up to the red cube, which whispered several choices once he touched it. He whispered back ‘return to the nothingness’ and he was brought to a flat map-like terrain. He was ready to start his trek back to the Queen.


End file.
